In a network of computing devices, each of several networked devices may have particular components or capabilities for performing one or more functions. As a consequence, the network of computing devices may include a variety of devices having a wide variety of components and/or capabilities.
A device in a home network may be identified to a home gateway or another device in the home network. The identification of the device may permit the home gateway or the other device to make specific features or information available or unavailable to the device.